


Unforgettable

by Hisa_Ai



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisa_Ai/pseuds/Hisa_Ai
Summary: "'m gonna… you…" Alec murmurs, and if Magnus had been paying more attention he knows he would have heard all of what Alec has just said."Was that a proposal, my dear Alexander?" Magnus murmurs.





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> **This was inspired by the song** _Unforgettable_ **by Thomas Rhett.**

 

_Oh, I told you I was gonna marry you  
You probably didn't think that it was true_

 

* * *

 

*

Alec is curled into Magnus' side, and it is nice, the warlock thinks, to have still moments like this where he can revel in Alexander's peace and comfort; truly, the shadowhunter never rests, and it is admirable, in a sense, but in another sense…

It is infuriating. Alec will work himself to death one of these days, and when that day comes Magnus will be  _quite_  cross with him.

But today, he is resting; Magnus has an arm wrapped around him under their blankets, and his fingers are tracing idle patterns into Alec's bare skin, drips of magic falling under his skin that Magnus can't hold back when they are like this. It doesn't do anything to him, it's quite harmless; it is simply that part of Magnus that he cannot stop from slipping out when they are like this together. Even his  _magic_ is happy when he is with Alexander, and if it chooses to share that fact with the Nephilim far be it from  _Magnus_  to stop it; he deserves to know that he makes every bit of Magnus happy, after all.

Magnus had asked once, in a different early morning when they were like this, if Alec could feel it when Magnus let his magic touch him like this, an idle curiosity that had finally gotten the better of him.

"Mhm," Alec had said, still half asleep and clinging to Magnus' bare chest. "It feels…  _nice_. Like… like you're inside me but… not in a sexual way? I can just…  _feel_  how much you love me. It's the most comforting thing I think I've ever known," he had sighed, and Magnus had vowed to himself in that moment that he would be sure Alec felt like that as much and as often as possible. He deserves it.

And moments like this, where they are half asleep and tangled together in bed, are perfect opportunities for comforting Alec in that small way that he so deserves.

Alec sighs in his sleep then, shifts closer to Magnus, and the warlock's grip tightens, and he feels his magic slip through his fingertips all the more.

"'m gonna… you…" Alec murmurs, and if Magnus had been paying more attention he knows he would have heard  _all_ of what Alec has just said, but as it is, he was much more focused on  _feeling_ than he was on  _hearing_ just then; it's not often that he lets his guard down like this, not often that one of his senses fails him, but Alexander… Well, Alexander just  _does_ things like this to him.

"Alexander?" Magnus murmurs, the question written in the shape of the way he says Alec's name.

"Gonna marry you, Magnus," Alec says more clearly, though still half asleep. It is groggy but determined in a way it probably should not be, but by the  _Gods_ , does it make Magnus' heart stutter.

Alec smirks, his head is so close to the very heart that trips up over such simple words that Magnus would have been more surprised if he hadn't heard it, and that s just as well; he's more than fine with Alec knowing every little thing that he does to him.

"I  _mean it_ , Magnus. One of these days… you're gonna be my husband," he says, and from the way the words fall off Magnus can tell the other has fallen back to sleep too easily, probably lured away by the trailing of magic still falling from the warlock's fingertips.

"Was that a proposal, my dear Alexander?" Magnus murmurs, though he knows Alec can no longer hear him.

Which is just as well, he thinks, melancholic now, coming down from the inexplicable high of being told by Alexander that he plans on making the warlock his for the rest of his life in that proper sort of way that some small part of Magnus has always craved. It's.. A nice thought, but he has heard it before far too many times. Men and women, mundane and warlock, seelie and vampire, werewolf and you name it, have all made such confessions in the past as well, they want to tie him down, want to be selfish, try to make a wanderer like himself stay in one place for years upon end.

It has never worked out; he has never been the marrying type.

And even as he thinks that, he is all too aware that Alexander is  _different_. Magnus would stay in the same place for decades, centuries, even, for Alexander.

He will let Alec marry him, he knows, if Alec truly wants it, if he will really have Magnus in that way.

But he will change his mind, Magnus thinks sadly. He will grow, and he will age, and Magnus will stay the same, and Alec will grow  _tired_. He will grow tired of an immortal boyfriend, and he will grow tired of changing; he will outgrow Magnus, and he will no longer wish to marry him for it.

But for now and forever, at least Magnus has this half proposal, this sleepy proposal. When Alec grows out of him, when he no longer wishes to marry the warlock, at least Magnus will still be able to look back on this moment and cherish it, the one moment in which he can actually see himself settling down, marrying the person he loves most in the world, the universe, in all of time.

He will not have Alexander forever, but he will have this moment. And there is some comfort to be found in that. Just as Magnus can comfort Alec with traces of his magic, Alec will be able to comfort Magnus for the rest of forever with this simple memory.

And that will have to be enough.

*

* * *

 


End file.
